


Joke's on Them

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Axel's captors die, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: James could feel Axel withering.  What few mortals milled out and about this late saw merely a shadow surging past them.  James barely survived one werewolf being taken from him!  Whoever stole his child woulddiefor their hatred...





	Joke's on Them

**Author's Note:**

> The Tricksters tend to inspire vampire AUs, so I figured I’d go ahead and dive into the fandom. However, in order to make this more interesting for me (and hopefully, more unique to y’all), I’ve elected to cast Axel as a werewolf. His persistence in his pursuit of James strikes me as more wolfish than batty. Plus, just look at him. Is there any screenshot of Axel that doesn’t scream **adorable murder puppy**???

James’ heart shattered on sight of Axel through a box-like window in the basement of his captors’ place.  They’d bolted Axel to the stone floor with heavy silver chains pooled on his chest.  James could hear him crying and his captors laughing.

Joke’s on them...

The filth didn’t hear him tread into the dungeon, yet his son did.  Struggling to draw breath into his collapsing chest, Axel whimpered, “Daddy...”

One of the blood banks dared to kick Axel in the ribs.  That one died before she could deliver whatever taunt she’d conjured.  A flurry of death followed until Axel was out of his binds and in his father’s arms.

He snatched a set of keys and added one last insult to injury: stealing their vehicle.  His vampiric strength granted him the ability to carry his son out of there, but James hadn’t stopped to feed ever since his cub went missing.  He sipped quickly from one of Axel’s captors before foraging their fridge for some meat for his cub.

James didn’t know he’d sired a child with Zoey—werewolf and vampire conceptions succeeded so rarely—yet this brilliant little boy tracked him down with nothing more than cold trails, crumbs, and carnage.  His energy was just as adorable as Zoey’s.  James vowed not to miss another moment of his life.

Axel was sprawled out in the back row in his wolf form, having been locked out of it for so long.  His breath was still labored yet not as bad as it was ten minutes ago.  His tail gave a weak twitch when his father approached.  Not even the scent of food broke through his exhaustion.

He nibbled at the meat in James’ hand.  His mind was torn between sleeping and eating.  Somewhere amidst this haze of hunger and exhaustion, Axel knew this was a bad sign.  He needed to be stronger for his father.  Wasn’t it his fault he’d gotten into this mess?

“Shhh, pup, you have nothing to prove,” James scratched behind his ear.

If Axel were a vampire, James would have him drink some of his blood, but werewolves feasted on flesh and bone.  James loved him no less for being a werewolf instead of a vampire.  It meant Axel was more like his mother.

“You’re so strong, my boy,” James began coaxing him to sleep after carrying him to bed. “You’re the toughest cub in the world, hanging in there ‘til I found you.”

Axel deflated against the blankets and pillows: their softness a balm for his silver burns, his father’s words a salve for his soul.

“Rest, Tricky; the sooner you sleep, the sooner you can wake up and eat all the bacon and chocolate chip pancakes I’ll whip up for ya tomorrow!”

Axel finally sunk into sleep.  Soft snores soon floated throughout the room.  James kissed his fuzzy forehead, then left for his own room.


End file.
